Sounds
by Literate
Summary: I think Kaoru likes making sounds. [HikaXKao] [Hikaru's POV.]


Just something funny that occured to me one day. :P Finally finished it. Based on _sounds_. :D I blame Phil-kun for my suggestiveness.

Warning: Rated T for... vague lime and some swearing (but that's to be expected from Hikaru). And HikaXKao-ness. And Hikaru's POV. I think I wrote him correctly this time. :D

Disclaimer: I dun own the twins. Nope, if I did, there'd be a whole arc on them. :D

_

* * *

I think Kaoru likes making sounds._

Right about now, my conscience is yelling at me to go back to sleep and screw school, because it's four in the freaking morning! … But that doesn't matter: I don't remember another time when I've woken up so early.

Not when Kaoru's still sleeping, at least. I smile a little to myself; I want to treasure this moment. Been a while since I've heard… _those_ sounds.

My hand finds itself playing with his soft brown hair (he must wash his hair everyday, like me), my fingers running along his cheek, until it stops at his open mouth. Smirking slightly, I lean against my hand, half-sitting up on the bed to get a better look. I edge closer, and closer, until the strands of my hair tickle his mouth.

And suddenly, my twin closes his mouth and-

-_fwiill_-

-a high-pitched sound something like a whistle only with an "el" sound at the end.

I giggle; that _has_ to be the cutest sound I've ever _heard_. I scooted backwards back onto my pillow, seeing the dawning light fall through the windows. The way the faint light dances on his soft brown tresses… the way his pale skin complements the dim light… the way he makes all those _sounds _while _sleeping_.

I should wake up early more often.

* * *

I don't know how long I've been watching my brother sleep, but sometime (probably hours) later, the maids knock on the door once. It was always their signal for getting us up. …Not like we would be awake to hear, so we always woke up late.

After an involuntary yawn, I blink my eyes of nonexistent sleep and bring myself upright, the sheets sliding off my chest. My hazel eyes roamed over to the clock next to me- go back to sleep, you idiot; you stayed up practically all night!- and the digital light blinks slowly, it was precisely six.

School doesn't start until eight, and we normally don't wake up until seven, so Kaoru won't notice that I'm gone. Plus, we only went to sleep at one in the morning, so he'd probably wake up later.

My lips thins into a small smile, as I run a fleeting glance at my sleeping twin. He has a hand raised protectively near his cheek, and he nuzzles his pillow absentmindedly. My grin turns into a normal smile: honestly, this morning might be a little more fun after all.

The bathroom door shuts behind me, and Kaoru still doesn't notice a thing.

After going through the normal procedures of showering and stuff that guys had to use the bathroom for, my mind feels a little more (if not entirely) awake, my hand on the hand towel drying my hair. The door swings open quietly, as my eyes met the unmoving lump in the bed. I looked towards the clock; should it be natural that Kaoru is _still_ asleep? My frown turns into an "o," my eyes adopting a bored gaze. Only twenty minutes had passed.

I'm being idiotic.

Of _course_ he isn't awake! What should he be doing? Sleeping?! … Well- I finish putting on my uniform, pulling on my dark sweater, and glancing again at the bed again. My inner mind debates on whether or not to wake him up- it was time for school anyway, and Kaoru can't possibly get up yet… right?

I shuffle towards our bed, this time moving around the mattress, towards his side of the bed. Standing quietly for a second or so, I place a hand on his bare shoulder- no response. Plopping next to him with a noticeable thump, I shake him slightly- still no reply.

"Kaoru, get up, it's time for school," my voice means boredom, or annoyance; I don't know which, don't really care.

And then something clicks in my head-

_-mmph-_

-a sound like it's muffled in the pillows. I blink, then shrug it off.

"Kaoru, it's six-forty-" I glance at the time at the bedside cabinet, adopting an irritated look, "-six. Get up, Kaoru! You know you can sleep during homeroom," I remind myself that I should sleep then too. He shrugs a bit, or moves then stops, I can't tell, and then he moans-

-_auuh-_

-like a snore. The instant that comes to mind, I hold in a snort of laughter. Kaoru makes the funniest sounds when he's waking up in the morning.

"Kaoru, we still have school!" I sing, shaking my brother a bit roughly.

"Gah, Hikaru…" he mumbles, rubbing his head against his pillow again, his eyes stubbornly close. There's quite a long silence until I frown and shake him again; this time, I half-expect him to make a noise like-

-_nyu_-

-no? I raise my brow. Using both hands, I shake my brother roughly, "Kaoru, school time! I don't want to be late! _We _don't want to be late!"

He swats my hand away, mumbling something incoherently.

Something like- _ih the ee-en_- I strain my ears to hear, furrowing my brows in concentration- _sop boh ing…_

"… What, Kaoru?" I retort, irritated; Kaoru can be so annoying (_adorable_) when he's sleep-talking. I set to shake him a bit more; I know he's annoyed too, but all the more reason to annoy him, ne? (Being the elder is so fun sometimes.) But-

"Kami-sama! _Hikaru, _stop it! It's the weekend!" He flops back onto his pillow again, after making that ear-splitting proclamation.

I blankly stare at him for a while, my little finger cleaning out my ear.

"… Wha?"

He groans, and grab for my pillow. I'm about to protest (_That's my pillow! Use your own!_) but he smashes it against his face and attempt to suffocate himself with it… I think. He rolls a bit onto my cold and empty side of the bed, and away from me.

Is he mad at me? "… Kaoru?" I poke him, but he waves me away with a _-nhhh_- and a light smack on my hand. I rub it, hurt.

… Well, he did say it was the weekend, so what would it hurt to- I stretched myself out, along his side of the bed, and lay down completely on it, tugging a bit of the sheets away from my half-asleep twin- go back to sleep? I lean in closer to my twin's back, and nuzzled my semi-wet hair onto his neck.

In a sudden movement, he scoots slightly away from me, his hand roaming to touch that damp spot. He doesn't turn to look at me; he only pulls the sheets over his neck and shivers, just a bit.

"_Hi_ka_ru…_" A small smile edged at my lips; he's _still_ annoyed.

He's not mad. He's only annoyed.

And he makes such adorable sounds when he's annoyed.

* * *

After some muddled confusion of who's on what side -and "you even changed into your _uniform_?"- and the correction that it was a _holiday_, breakfast's finally served at eleven-fifteen am. Though I don't know if that would be counted as a breakfast.

I poke at the eggs and bacon on my plate, finally deciding to stab the egg omelet with my -polished silver of the finest, erm, fork makers' - fork, and stuffing it into my mouth. Not bad, I think to myself, my amber eyes looking around the table. It needs some maple syrup. My eyes scans for the familiar bottle.

Ah! Syrup! I make a move to reach for the bottle, but I find my hand grasping nothing, and my twin popping open the lid of the bottle with one hand. He drenched his rice, eggs, and bacon with the syrupy goodness, still expressing zero emotions. He's been silent this entire time- and I know he's probably still annoyed at me for bothering him so early in the morning- and he finally sets the bottle of maple syrup on the side _away _from me.

"Hikaru, you're such an idiot to forget that it's the weekend," he comments, with a blunt tone- and- is that a sneer?

"Well!" I search my mind for something to defend myself with. My face blanks, "… not really."

I can see him giggling out of the corner of my eye, and I stick my tongue out at him. He smiles, and impales a slice of syrup-covered bacon onto his fork, twirling it in his hand. I see a moment when it comes, and I lean over to his plate, making to grab the syrup bottle.

He blinks, as our personal space decreases and decreases-

And he yanks the fork from my mouth.

I almost fall face first into his plate of syrupy food, until I steady myself by gripping the bottle of maple syrup. He only smirks as he nibbles the piece of bacon in front of me, the maple syrup practically dripping off his lips.

-_mmm?-_ His mischievous look and his seductive sound doesn't help me in the least.

Nor the maple syrup either.

After all these years, I can finally say Kaoru's being mean to me. For… _taunting _me.

Frowning, I pull away from him and dribble the maple syrup onto my own food, matching Kaoru's already golden glob-filled breakfast.

Sometimes I really think he exists to annoy me…

-_dck_-

I hear him tsking me, and I glance at him, only to meet his half-lidded eyes, his silver fork swaying side to side, and he's-

And I just stare-

-he's licking his lips, and then, his left eye slants carelessly, "Yes, Hikaru?"

Even when he _says_ my name it sounds so…

So…

So…

_What's the word to describe this? _I wonder, subconsciously.

"What are you looking at?" his innocent tone wonders, although I wonder if he even _needs _to.

"Kaoru, you're annoying me."

He makes the loudest sound as he finishes with a short -_pah-_ sound. It's…so…

Kaoru.

* * *

It's only two hours after our breakfast/lunch when the silence of our large bedroom's broken with-

"I'm bored."

I fling the game controller into the box again, and stand up, stretching out my arms for no particular reason. My eyes meet the sight of my twin brother, who's laying (quiet possibly contently) on his side of the bed, his back to the bed, his feet above the mattress, wiggling at random times, with a shake here and there. I raise an interested brow; what the hell is Kaoru doing?

As if he hears my inner thoughts, he rolls onto his stomach, moving towards the middle of the large double-bed. I can hear him making yet _another _sound- _phhht_- and he kicks his legs around. The silent stays even more, until I decide to break it again by flopping onto the large bed with a squeak. He moves his bored amber eyes towards mine.

We just stare at each other; we never really get bored of doing that.

"Hikaru."

"Yeah?"

"I'm bored."

My eyes blank, "I know."

_Blah_- he almost says, except he's just mouthing it, moving his eyes towards the patterned wall.

It's not long after, when he promptly sits up (to my amused questions) and walks over to our desks and sits down. He doesn't do anything. Until he leans back in his chair and lets out a bored and frustrated moan-

-_auuuuuuuugggh-_

And I hear a slam come from his direction. It must've been his head.

He's bored. I'm bored. We're both bored. And if it was the Host Club, it'd be doomed to hell. But it's not. So, we're suffering on our own. This sucks.

I watch as Kaoru takes out some pieces of paper from a folder somewhere on his desk (he has paper? He borrowed some from me last time) and take a black inky pen and begin… doing something. I blink, sitting upright, and slide off the bed, meandering over to see what my twin was doing.

I peek over his shoulder as he- _neh-_ props his head on his hands. I follow his gaze and see something-

… What is it?

I squint my eyes- is that a blob?

"It looks like-"

"It _is_."

I lower my finger, "Oh," I blink again at it, his words dawning on me, _"Oh."_

I giggle, just a little bit as his joke- _that blob's obviously shit_. He sighs heavily, and crashes his head into the paper. A wry smile makes it onto my face and I put my arms on his back, leaning entirely on him, making him eat ink-

-_nnph- _"Get off me, Hikaru," he mumbled, no enthusiasm in his voice, his face against the paper.

"No," I retort, amused.

"Go… do something else," he waves dismissively, obviously trying to get me away from him.

My smile widens, as I say smugly, "No."

"You…" I can tell he's rolling his eyes and thinking, _Hikaru's being so annoying_- but it doesn't matter.

Even while he's bored and I'm bored, we always seem to find entertainment. Well, not Kaoru specifically, but just me.

Because I just love the calls he makes when he's bored.

* * *

We're watching T.V. For some reason, it meant that we're laying on our bed, flipping through the zillions of channels, trying to find something good to do. We need ideas of what to do- it can be blowing up the kitchen, killing the grass in the courtyard, or scatter arts and crafts supplies all over our studio (we were never good at following directions).

But for now, I can enjoy the feeling of a certain twin, lying contently, sprawled across my lap. Kaoru has a piece of pocky in his mouth (I think the flavor was chocolate), his eyes glued to the static screen, hugging a pillow to his chest. Ever so often, when he's more attentive to the boring documentaries, I lowers my face to his, and snap off a piece of the biscuit, from his mouth.

But this hardly matters compared to the displeased sounds he makes in response-

Something like _-tch-_ and a "Get your face away from me, Hikaru."

And then- "There was _another_ pocky box, but you _had_ to crush it."

I scrunch my face into false annoyance-

"_Me? _Who was the one hogging all the pocky?" I roll my tongue around, eyes moving towards the television that I don't want to pay attention to anymore.

A useless argument, I'm sure.

"It isn't _my _fault that you didn't _ask_ for any," he replies, words just as silky as mind, equally as annoyed.

"Well, _please_, Kaoru?" I ask, my words dripping in sarcasm, my hand in his hair.

He considers my irritation for a second, before a hint of a smile crawls onto his lips- that or I'm hallucinating. With his free hand, he takes the pocky box from under the pillow he's holding, and pulls a chocolate flavored biscuit out. My eyes were on his, as if anticipating his next moves- he places it in his mouth and I could hear the light -_crack_- of the stiff stick over the loud noises coming from television.

But _any_ sound from Kaoru is more important than anything else.

He watches me with amused eyes, as he takes another audible bite of the pocky. I lick my lips; the way he was slowly _eating_ that _in front of me_ and so casually too. That simple scene obviously makes the pocky taste so much better; _Kaoru_ makes everything taste better, _feel_ better.

"Can I have some?" I try not to show that I really had that one intention, but as usual Kaoru sees right through me.

The chocolate on the stick is gone, and all that's left is the biscuit part, which I'm sure that Kaoru loves more than the chocolate. I frown, slightly disappointed -_he's not going to give me_-

-thinking, until I feel his hands around my shoulders, something sweet being shoved between my lips, and Kaoru's even _sweeter_ lips on mine.

_-what the-_ I blink out my surprise, choking slightly at the sudden intrusion, and Kaoru lightens his force, just enough so I could breath.

I fall into the kiss easily, ignoring how the small piece of pocky scratched against my throat, and press against him, as he pulls me towards him, moaning something incomprehensive, that I'm sure isn't a word, but hear and understand it all the same. Pulling away for a second, I chew slowly on the pocky, opening my eyes (when did they close?) to look at Kaoru's flushed face, his harder-than-normal breathing brushing against my cheek. He squirms, trying to get a better position on my lap; but- we need a _different _position- I tell him, smirking, licking my lips of the pocky crumbs.

He doesn't really listen to me, as he shuffles away from me, tossing the pillow near the headboard, and with a fierce push, I fumble and fall backwards onto the bed, with _Kaoru _on _me_-

_Not fair, _I'm _supposed to be seme!-_ I'm about to protest, when he settles his hands onto my shoulders and lays his lips onto mine, a forceful presence, and without question, dominating. I wiggle slightly under him- I've never felt this vulnerable since the day we started out relationship; _never-_ and with my twin trying to force me to submit, I try to formulate a plan in my head.

My hands begin moving, my brain half-occupied with getting the lips off me- but- but- Kaoru's just too insisting some times.

He pushes me away, and I blink my eyes open- _why did he stop_? I look up at him, as he's just shuddering and -_purr-_ and I suddenly remember where I have my hands-

_Oh._

Okay.

That's good- I think, flipping our positions while he's distracted, trapping Kaoru under me- 'cause I want to be dominant.

And when it falls back normally into the normal mechanical method, the room seems a bit more heated and filled with more sounds than ever, the sounds I just _love _coming out of his mouth, that makes me just- just-

I can only stare at Kaoru -who's nuzzling against me- my eyes spaced out, hazy. He does _something_ and I-

I let out an instinctive _-auuuuh-_ and he smirks and trails a finger along the side of my cheek. I shiver at the touch as again, I moan.

_Damn Kaoru_, I think as he lays next to me, snuggling against me happily, flashing me a cheeky smile. I'm still slightly out of breath, cheeks flushed, for more reasons than one.

"I win," he smiles, patting me on the head.

And I can't reply, my embarrassment so freakin' _obvious_. I close my eyes, hating the way he did _that_ to me, only knowing-

_I think Kaoru likes making me make sounds._


End file.
